


A Turbo Virgin's First Time

by honeysystem



Series: A First Time for Everything [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: First Time Handjob, Frottage, M/M, watching porn together very awkwardly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysystem/pseuds/honeysystem
Summary: “I thought I said you should let me finish speaking before you ask anything.”, Yusaku said deadpan.“I know, I know.”, Ryoken answered in an apologetic tone. “It’s just- Yusaku are you trying to tell me you’ve been watching porn? Because, quite frankly, I do that too, like, a lot.”





	A Turbo Virgin's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY the final part of my ryosaku series is here!! this can be read as a stand alone but i'd recommend reading the other two to follow what's going on better

“Ryoken, can I ask you something weird?”

 

Yusaku’s voice was calm, but his body language hinted at something else. He was staring at the laptop screen on his lap, gaze not fixated on any of the lines of code written on it. His hands have ceased typing and were instead folded in his lap, grip firm.

 

“Something weird?”

 

“Yeah, something weird.”

 

The refusal to elaborate or even give a hint concerned Ryoken. There was plenty weird things about him, about Yusaku, about their whole relationship. His own fingers stilled on his keyboard, his eyes seeking Yusaku’s, but finding them glued to the hands in his lap instead.

 

“Alright, go ahead.”, Ryoken tried to sound casual, keeping his tone low.

 

“You have to promise to let me finish before saying anything.”, Yusaku replied promptly, his eyes glancing at the boy next to him briefly. “And no laughing either.”

 

Ryoken made a pained face at the last part of Yusaku’s statement, memories of their first kiss worming their way into his mind. Even though they are pleasant, remembering how he laughed at his boyfriend left a sour taste.

 

“No laughing, I promise.”, he answered, lifting his arms in a gesture of defeat.

 

Yusaku let out a small sigh, then took a deep breath to organize his thoughts before speaking up.

 

“You know, ever since we’ve started becoming more…. intimate in our relationship I’ve started to wonder about certain… ‘things’.” He bit the inside of his cheek in embarrassment, taking yet another deep breath to ground himself. “And, well, I started to watch… special videos to educate myself on those certain intimate things to not make a helpless fool out of myself again and I-”

 

His train of thought was disrupted by a hand in front of him rising, signaling him to pause.

 

“I thought I said you should let me finish speaking before you ask anything.”, Yusaku said deadpan.

 

“I know, I know.”, Ryoken answered in an apologetic tone. “It’s just- Yusaku are you trying to tell me you’ve been watching porn? Because, quite frankly, I do that too, like, a lot.”

 

Mouth agape, Yusaku stared at his boyfriend for a good minute, trying to process what he had just said to him so nonchalantly.

 

Yusaku covered his face. “God, how can you say something like that so casually? Are you not embarrassed?”, he choked out between his hands.

 

“Not really, I guess. We’re dating after all.”, Ryoken merely shrugged, “Why are you bringing this up, though?”

 

Lowering his hands again, Yusaku placed them on his knees and inhaled deeply for what felt like the 100th time today.

 

“I was wondering if we could watch… one of those videos together.”, he cringed at how stupid that sounded to his ears.

 

Ryoken’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ before his face shifted into a more thoughtful look. He even took his chin between his thumb and pointer finger as if to exaggerate his expression.

 

Then, Ryoken gave a firm nod. “Sure, I don’t see why we shouldn’t. I think that might be rather hot, actually.”

 

Yusaku blushed at that. Was that really something that could be considered hot?

 

He quickly shook his head, attempting to cool down his warm cheeks. His hands we’re back on his laptop, digging deep until he found a locked folder with a few digits as name.

 

“You’re a genius hacker yet you still save porn videos on your computer?”, cooed a voice right next to his ear teasingly.

 

Whipping his head around quickly he found Ryoken smirking at him, close enough that he could feel his breath on his cheek. It faintly smelled like the coffee he made for him just a few minutes ago.

 

Feeling flustered and irritated, Yusaku pushed his boyfriends smug face away, putting some distance between them while muttering out a quiet “so what”. How was this going to end if he was already feeling this embarrassed before even starting the actual thing?

 

Ryoken let out a snort, giving Yusaku the space he needed. His hands intertwined in his lap, thumbs twiddling in anticipation.

 

What kind of porn would someone like Yusaku watch? Something vanilla, he figured, considering how clueless he was about this whole sexual intimacy deal. Would Yusaku put in the effort of looking for porn actors that match his type? Though that would bring up the question of what his type would even be. Ryoken himself had the habit of subconsciously (at least that’s what he told himself) seeking out actors that resemble his boyfriend. Does Yusaku do something similar? The thought alone made him even giddier.

 

Carefully, he stole a glance at the laptop screen, seeing Yusaku scroll through several mp4 files that have random letters and numbers as title. Ryoken bit his bottom lip in anticipation. The cursor came to a halt and hovered over a certain file for a moment.

 

“Let’s move to your bed before we start this.”, Yusaku said, not waiting for Ryoken’s reply, instead promptly standing up, taking the few steps to it and seating himself on the comfortable mattress.

 

Ryoken took his time rising to his feet, stretching first, then taking off his blazer and folding it neatly. He was always this careful with his clothes, Yusaku noticed when they started dating. He didn’t really understand why Ryoken always took the extra time to fold his clothing neatly and not just throw it onto a chair or something. Maybe it’s because he’s a messy person, at least that’s what Kusanagi tells him everytime he pays him a visit.

 

A dip of the mattress and the sudden warmth right next to his side brought Yusaku out of his thoughts and back into the situation. The little nightstand next to the bed was in front of him now. Ryoken carefully plucked the laptop from his lap and placed it on the smooth surface.

 

“I thought it would be more comfortable like this.”, Ryoken explained. His voice was gentle, just like the hand that was running up and down Yusaku’s leg slowly in an attempt to calm him down. Somehow, Ryoken always knew when he was feeling nervous, even when he appeared his usual self to everyone else.

 

Yusaku nodded to Ryoken, but mostly himself. He was ready for this, after all he has been thinking about this very scenario for days on end. With the cursor still lingering over the video Yusaku deemed worthy enough for them both, he clicked on it and set it on fullscreen.

 

The video starts with two young, fairly normal built men. They were sitting on some rancid leather couch talking about rather trivial things. Even someone like Yusaku could pick up on their terrible acting skills.

 

“It takes some time before they actually start.”, he commented. “And honestly, the plot is terrible, it makes no sense at all. I don’t know why they even bothered with something like that.”

 

A soft laugh escaped Ryoken’s mouth. If he didn’t sound so sweet Yusaku would have glared at him.

 

“Bad plot and acting is the usual for porn, you know. We can skip right to the action, though, since you seem so eager.”

 

Now Yusaku was glaring, his cheeks reddening from Ryoken calling him out like that. Nonetheless, he took hold of the mouse and fast forwarded the video bit by bit until the actors were making out on the couch.

 

The hand on Yusaku’s leg retreated. He followed it with his eyes seeing that Ryoken was already undoing his belt buckle. Yusaku’s cheeks flushed even darker than just a few seconds ago.

 

“Why do you look so surprised? Isn’t this what you wanted us to do?”, Ryoken asked tentatively, afraid he might have just assumed things. His hands stilled on the now undone belt. 

 

Yusaku’s eyes widened, then he quickly shook his head. “No, no. This is what I meant. Well, uh, kind of I guess.”

 

“Kind of? What do you mean?” Ryoken was prying, he knew that, but he had to make sure his boyfriend was 100% alright with what they were going to do together.

 

It was quiet for a moment, just the noise of the mediocre porno playing in the background. Yusaku’s mouth opened and closed without actually saying a word. It seemed as if he was contemplating something.

 

Then, he shut his mouth firmly. One of the hands that were clenched into fists on his sides moved towards Ryoken, laying it down on the inside of his clothed thigh. His fingers were fidgety and he was blushing like crazy, yet his eyes were determined, as if he had just locked onto his goal.

 

Ryoken opened his mouth to say something, but Yusaku interrupted him.

 

“I was thinking maybe I could, uh…”, the hand on Ryoken’s thigh inched closer to his crotch. “I could do, uhm, that, you see?”

 

Now it was Ryoken’s turn to blush. His boyfriend wasn’t being bold, but taking the initiative like that, knowing that Yusaku has thought about giving him a handjob, was making his head spin.

 

“Yes, I see.”, Ryoken mumbled out as clearly as possible. He grasped Yusaku’s hand tenderly and removed it from his leg so that he could pull his pants down. Yusaku should have told him he planned something like this for today, because the jeans he was wearing sat way too tight around his legs, awkwardly having to peel them off.

 

Once he could finally kick them off, he slid his underwear down his slender legs in one quick motion, mentally praising himself for being able to pull them down so smoothly. Ryoken took hold of Yusaku’s hand again, placing it exactly where it used to be before.

 

Yusaku swallowed, his mouth was dry. He didn’t know what would be more embarrassing: looking at the porn video or staring at his boyfriends half hard cock. Figuring that both would make Ryoken laugh, he decided that he might as well pay closer attention to the dick he was about to jerk off.

 

The staring was obvious and Ryoken wasn’t sure if he should feel more pleased or flustered. To avert his attention for a moment, he glanced over at the screen where the porno was still playing. One of the actors was jerking the other one off with vigor, making ridiculous fake moans. So this is why Yusaku wanted to touch him instead of himself. He must have thought about this very thoroughly. Ryoken let out a little snort at how typically Yusaku that was.

 

That snort, however, quickly turned into a broken moan as a slender, slightly cold hand wrapped around his member. With a light hold on it, Yusaku gave it a firm, experimental stroke. A shudder ran through Ryoken’s body.

 

Yusaku’s eyes wandered between the laptop screen and Ryoken’s face, obviously clueless as what to do next.

 

“Should I… do it like they are?”, he asked cautiously.

 

“Oh god no. I’d explode if you did.”, Ryoken answers and both of them snicker for a second. “Just… slow but firm strokes will do. Now please don’t make me wait any longer, Yusaku.”

 

Something about how needy Ryoken said his name made Yusaku’s gut tighten, heat pooling between his legs. He shook his head, now was not the time to take care of himself.

 

Internally, Yusaku kept repeating Ryoken’s instruction. Slow and firm, slow and firm. Grounding himself for a second, he took a deep breath and tightened his loose grip on his boyfriend’s member. Another deep breath and he started to move it up and down Ryoken’s now fully erect cock.

 

Gasps and quiet groans left Ryoken’s mouth, his hands grabbing the bed sheets tightly. How could Yusaku’s hand feel so much better than his own? How could a hand this clumsy make heat take over his whole body within just a few pumps? All coherent thoughts were replaced with lust the instant Yusaku swept his thumb over his tip. Ryoken released a loud moan that went straight to Yusaku’s dick.

 

One of the hands that was previously clutching the sheets moved to grasp Yusaku’s shoulder instead. He averted his gaze from the task at hand and looked into Ryoken’s dazed, blue eyes.

 

“Yusaku… I really can’t keep it down anymore.”

 

Before Yusaku could ask what exactly that meant, his hand was pushed away from Ryoken’s member, then it gripped his other shoulder and he was pushed down onto the bed. Ryoken hovered above him, his breath coming out it huffs.

 

Again, his hands moved. This time lightly pulling on the waistbands of both Yusaku’s pants and underwear.

 

“Please… please take these off and let me grind against you, Yusaku.”, Ryoken said between heavy breaths. The need in his voice made Yusaku’s brain short circuited and he found himself simply nodding at the request.

 

Ryoken smiled, then crashed his lips onto Yuksaku’s, kissing him sloppily as he undid his pants and pulled them down together with his underwear as far as he could, Yusaku kicking them off completely.

 

The kiss was heated in a way that both of them never experienced. Sure, their makeout session could get quite intense, but this, this was even hotter and Yusaku found himself pulling away and gasping for air.

 

Refusing to pull away as well, Ryoken kissed along Yuksaku’s jaw and neck, sucking in marks that he knew Yusaku would complain about afterwards. His hands wandered down his boyfriend’s torso, getting hold of his smooth thighs.

 

“Could you open up?”, he asked with a wink, squeezing the supple flesh for emphasize.

 

Yusaku turned his head away in embarrassment. Why did he have to say it like that? Why did he have to say it at all? This man really has no shame. Nevertheless, he opened his legs slowly, baring himself in front of Ryoken to give him the access he wanted.

 

The hands on his face moved again, one positioned next to his head, the other seeking for one of Yusaku’s own hands to hold onto. Ryoken positioned himself between his legs, waiting for Yusaku to give him one final sign of consent.

 

Turning his head towards Ryoken again, Yusaku stared at him for a few seconds, taking the moment in properly. Without saying anything he started unbuttoning his shirt quickly, throwing it across the room and then tugging at Ryoken’s own shirt.

 

“Take it off. I want to see your abs.”

 

It took Ryoken a little to fully process that, blinking while Yusaku was merely looking at him expectantly. Another tug at his shirt had him finally grab the hem of it, pulling it over his head and letting it fall to the ground. Yusaku’s hand that wasn’t intertwined with Ryoken’s touched his abdomen in appreciation. It was a mystery to Yusaku how he had toned abs like that when he has never seen Ryoken do any actual exercise. Maybe it’s good genetics.

 

Before Yusaku could actually think about it, Ryoken ground down on him, eliciting a groan from both of them. A few more experimental grinds, then he found the angle that made Yusaku shudder underneath him.

 

Yusaku’s face was truly a sight to behold - skin completely flushed and eyes lidded, his mouth agape with moans slipping out of it with every stroke of Ryoken’s cock against his. Ryoken could cum from the sight alone.

 

“R-Ryoken, I’m- I-”, Yusaku stuttered and Ryoken felt relieved, knowing he won’t have to hold back anymore.

 

It was surreal to Yusaku just how handsome his boyfriend looked on top of him. His eyebrows were knitted together in concentration, his eyes hazy with lust. The soft white hair was messy and sticked to his sweaty forehead. There was no way he could last any longer.

 

They share one last, sloppy kiss before Ryoken grinds down hard, cumming first, with Yusaku reaching his climax a few desperate grinds upwards later.

 

Exhausted, Ryoken fell down onto the mattress next to Yusaku, both of them catching their breath, hands still intertwined.

 

With their own moans having ceased, the sound of the porn video rang through the room, prompting Ryoken to sit up and shut down the laptop. Glancing at Yusaku sent a new wave arousal through him. Not only was he smeared with his own cum, but with Ryoken’s as well, splattered all across Yusaku’s abdomen. He quickly turned his head away, standing up and disappearing into the bathroom.

 

Yusaku merely watched Ryoken move around, feeling too boneless to make a move himself. Ryoken popped back into view wearing a silk bathrobe and carrying a wet washcloth. Carefully, he wiped Yusaku clean before getting back up and picking up all the discarded clothing around the room.

 

“I’ll put these in the wash. I guess you’re staying the night?”

 

A hum of approval was all Yusaku gave, then he dragged his body under the soft covers of Ryoken’s bed, inhaling his scent contently. This level of domesticity was foreign to Yusaku, he doubted he ever felt this safe with anyone else. A small smile formed on his lips, drifting into a comforting slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel bad for letting u all wait so long for this, but i had school and private stuff to take care of and that left me so exhausted i didn't write anything for weeks :^(
> 
> BUT i'm very satisfied with how this turned out so i hope u guys also like it!(￣▽￣)ノ


End file.
